Child of the Great
by dragonbloom1
Summary: This is about the Trojan's lives after Troy was destroyed. It's mainly about Achilles' child, whom Briseis gave birth to 9 months after Troy was destroyed and the mysterious gift the child has.
1. Default Chapter

Paris led Briseis out of Troy through the hidden passage, which Hector had shown Andromache only a few days before. They met up with Helen on the other side of the tunnel who led them to where the few survivors of the city had taken refuge.

"We must find somewhere to stay." Paris said to them as they were running.

"But where will we go. There is no where." Came Helen's reply.

"We will have to find somewhere, even if it means building another city"

As they approached the few hundred people that had escaped from Troy, Paris moved to the front of them leaving Briseis and Helen at the back. He quietened them down before he spoke to them.

"Listen. We are in great danger if we stay here. We must find somewhere to stay, even if it's just for the night," he said.

"But where will we go?" Came the cry of a man.

"We have no food." Yelled out a woman.

The people started talking among themselves with worried voices.

"Please, be quiet. We mustn't panic. We will find food and a place to stay." Paris gestured to them. "We will head north. There is a small town not half a day's walk. We will be there by sunrise. We can rest for the day but then we must decide what we will do. It may be in our best interests to rebuild our city."

The crowd let out a cheer as Paris started to lead the group north.

Just as the sun was beginning to rise they arrived in the small city, Cyzicus.

The day went by slowly for the Trojans. They were fed by the more than happy Cyzicians and were more than grateful to them for their hospitality.

Before the day was out, Paris addressed them.

"At dawn we will leave, and we will start to rebuild our city." He called to them. "It won't be easy, but it will be better than the old Troy and it will be our accomplishment. The Greeks may have taken our homes, but they can't take whom we are. We are Trojans and no Greek can take that away from us!"

The people of Troy let out a big cheer, for their new King.

"Your father would be proud of you, my love," Helen whispered in his ear.

Paris smiled at her and led her to their bed to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

14 years had passed, and the people of Troy had rebuilt their civilisation, and their city, which they had built a wall around it, to show that they were Trojans.

Helen had given birth to a boy about 7 months after the war, whom she and Paris had named, Anton, and about a month after, Briseis gave birth to a baby girl, whom she called, Alix. Astyanax, Hector and Andromache's son, was nearly two years older than Alix and Anton, but the three of them were always found together.

One day, Alix and Anton were upstairs on the balcony overlooking the city.

"Hey look," Anton said pointing to the sea, "boats."

"I wonder where they are from." Alix said, "Should we tell your father?"

"Yeah, come on."

Anton and Alix went down to the hall, where Paris and Helen were talking.

"Dad? There are ships approaching the city. I don't know where they are from. I've never seen ships like them before." Anton said.

Paris and Helen followed Anton and Alix up to the balcony.

"They are Greek ships." Helen informed them. "I wonder what they want?"

"Let's go down and meet them. You two stay here."

The Greeks had landed and were approaching the gates of the city.

"I am Mem, King of Greece. I demand the King of Troy come forth," Yelled a man.

"What does the King of Greece want in Troy?" Paris yelled to him from the top of the gate.

"We have come to claim what Troy stole from Greece 14 years ago." Mem yelled back.

"If I remember correctly, it was Greece that attacked Troy. If anyone has stolen anything, it is Greece from Troy."

"I beg to differ, King of Troy."

"What is it that you think we have stolen from you?" Paris asked.

"You have stolen the child of Achilles from Greece, and we have come to claim him back."

"What makes you think Achilles had a child? He died before he could have one."

"The Gods themselves told me. Now give him to us, or we will come in and take him." Mem threatened.

"You will have to do more than threaten us to get inside these walls." Paris yelled back. "Now I suggest you leave Troy. I do not wish to fight with you."

"Very well, King, but I can assure you, you haven't seen the last of me." With that Mem led his men back to his ship.

"What do we do now, my Lord?" asked a man called Joseph, who was captain of the Greek army.

"We will go back to Greece. We will assemble the army and return to Troy. If the rumours are true about this child, then we will be unstoppable. Using his power, we can rule the world.!"

Paris and Helen watched as the ships sailed out to sea.

"We should tell Briseis." Helen said to Paris.

"Yes." He replied.

Helen and Paris, went to find Briseis, but Alix and Anton met up with them first.

"What did they want?" Alix asked.

Thinking quickly, Paris replied with, "directions to Greece. Do you know where your mother is Alix?"

"I think she's at the temple," Alix said.

Paris and Helen passed them and continued on to the temple to find Briseis.

"Something's going on." Anton said to Alix, "Why would Greeks need directions to their own country?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should follow them? See If they talk to my mother about it."

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." Anton said jogging out of the palace to see his mother and father enter the temple. They ran down to the temple and around the back of it so they wouldn't be spotted. As they entered they heard Paris and Helen talking to Briseis.

"What do you mean they want the child of Achilles?" Briseis asked. "How do they even know he had a child?"

"Calm down Briseis. They seem to think the Gods told them about it. But they also think his child is a boy, so at least for now she is safe." Paris motioned for them to leave the temple, sensing that Alix and Anton may be there. They walked down to the beach where it was quiet and continued to talk.

"Do you think they new we were here?" Anton asked.

"I think so. But who is this Achilles they were talking about?" Alix answered.

"I don't know. I've never heard of him before. But by the sounds of it, his child is someone your mother knows. Do you think they were talking about you Alix?"

"I don't know." Alix replied.

With that they retired back to Troy. They lay on the grass in the garden for a while, staring up at the sky. Suddenly, Astyanax appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey guys. Want to go down to the river?" He asked them.

Forgetting about what had happened earlier; Alix and Anton got up and followed him to the river. They waded and swam until sunset, when they headed back to have dinner and go to bed.

As the Trojans slept, the Greek army was approaching the city. They hid their boats and walked to the back walls of Troy. They had long ladders and used them to scale the walls. When they had entered they started to slaughter the people of Troy as they slept. Mem went to the castle with Joseph and some other men. Mem was determined to return the child of Achilles to Greece and use his power to rule the world. They entered the castle silently, and started to search.

As they were searching, A young boy climbed into the window of Alix's room, startling her awake.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Jed. There are people climbing over the walls. They are killing people. I didn't now where else to come." He said, his voice trembling.

Alix rushed out of bed and looked out of the window. She saw shadows coming over the walls, shadows entering houses; she heard the echo of a scream in the distance.

"Wait here." She instructed the boy. "I'll go tell Paris." Alix ran down the corridor to Paris and Helen's room. "Paris!" she yelled as she entered the room.

Paris and Helen sat up in bed, wondering what was going on.

"We're under attack! Look out the window."

Paris and Helen looked out the window to see the city being attacked. "Helen. You and Alix wake everyone up and go down to the escape tunnel. Many people will already be there waiting for someone. I'll sound the alarm and get the army ready to fight." Paris instructed.

Paris went and rang the huge bells that resided in the top tower of the palace and went to ready himself to fight. Helen went to wake Andromache, Briseis and Astyanax, while Alix woke up Anton.

Alix and Anton were running down the hall to meet Helen and the others when Mem stepped around the corner in front of them.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A Trojan Prince and Princess? Get them." He instructed his men. Alix and Anton turned around and ran back the way they came as fast as they could. The only way to the escape tunnel was being blocked by Greeks. They had to find another way out of the city. There were three men chasing them.

"They're getting closer Anton." Alix said. "What do we do?"

"You know how we found those secret passageways?" He asked.

"Yes."

"At the end of the hall, you go left and I'll go right. Get through a passageway and I'll meet you in the room they all lead to, OK?"

"OK."

At the next turn, Alix turned left, and Anton went right. The three men behind them saw this.

"You two get the boy." Said one of the men, "I'll get the girl."

As Alix entered the room with one of the passageways in it, the man following her saw the door close.

"Ha ha ha. I have you trapped girlie." He said pressing his ear to the door and opening it slightly. He opened it wider to see Alix passing behind a carpet wall hanging. He ran to it and pulled it off the wall, but all that was there was wall.

"Must be a secret switch or something." He said to himself. Suddenly the other two men had come into the room dragging a struggling Anton between them.

"Hey? What are you doing?" They asked the man examining the wall.

"I saw her go behind the wall hanging. There must be a secret switch or something. But I suppose it doesn't matter. You got the kid Mem wanted. Let's go find him.

Alix was listening on the other side of the wall and had heard everything. She had to find Paris and tell him that Mem's men had caught Anton. When they were little, Anton, Astyanax and Alix had explored these tunnels almost everyday, so she knew exactly where each tunnel led. She ran down one of the tunnels and stopped at the end, pressing her ear against the wall to hear if anyone was there. She couldn't hear anything so she opened it and looked. It was clear. She ran down the hall and was about to turn the corner when she bumped into Mem and his men and fell backwards to the floor.

Two of Mem's men went behind her and picked her up by her arms and held her there. She looked past Mem to see Anton there.

"We meet again. I hear you are a hard person to catch." Mem said to her. "Take them back to the ship. Joseph, go and call the army back to the ships. We shall leave now that we have what we came here for."

Back at the escape tunnel, Helen, and Briseis had seen many people through the tunnel with Astyanax and Andromache at the lead.

"Where are they? They shouldn't have taken this long." Briseis was getting worried. "What if they've been captured?"

"I'm sure they're fine, Briseis." Helen tried to reassure her, but she was worried about them as well. "Look, someone is coming."

Paris emerged from the shadows. "The Greeks are leaving. They killed some people, and they don't seem to have damaged the city at all. Is everyone here alright?"

"Anton and Alix never came through, Paris." Helen said. "Did you see them at all?"

"No, I didn't. Do you think the Greeks took them?"

"Oh, I hope not." Briseis said.

"Look, you two go to the meeting room, I will send the people home, and the army men to clean up the dead bodies, and meet you there. Greece will not get away with this."


	3. Chapter 3

Moonrider: I'm glad you like it so far and don't worry, I will continue, it might take me a while to put up each chapter, but I will try and keep it constant.

TriGemini: Jed, the boy who climbed in Alix's window when the Greeks invaded the city will tell Paris that he saw Anton and Alix being bordered onto the Greek ships, but that's not until next chapter. I hope this chapter answers some of your other questions though.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Troy. I only own the characters I have made up.

When they reached the ships, Anton and Alix were locked in a small room under the ship's deck, with no way to get out.

"What do we do now?" Alix asked Anton, not really expecting any helpful answer.

"I don't know. I guess we just wait until we dock." Anton replied, as he searched the empty room for any possible way of getting out of it. "I can't find any way out."

They sat on the floor next to each other silently and as the gentle rocking of the ship went over the waves of the ocean, they both soon fell to sleep.

The ship jerked to a sudden stop at the dock in Greece, waking Alix up. Anton was already awake and looking out the small window.

"What's going on?" Alix asked as she peered out the window as well.

"We've docked. I'm guessing we're in Greece."

They heard a voice outside the room. "Open the door." A key turned in a lock and the door opened to reveal Joseph, the captain of the army, with four other men.

"Bring them." He instructed the other men.

As they got off the ship, they saw the huge city of Greece in front of them. They were taken to the palace. The palace was big and empty. There were symbols engraved in the walls and hanging on the walls in paintings and wall hangings. All the symbols were of the same thing, a snake coiled around a small bird.

"Look at the walls." Alix whispered to Anton, "What do you think they mean?"

"The symbol represents those in the king and his family. Everyone in the king's family wears a ring with the symbol on it show who they are when they leave the city." Mem said before Anton could answer her. "Now," he said turning to the guards, "Take them to the dungeon, I will deal with them in the morning."

"Yes My Lord." Replied one of the guards.

In the middle of the night Mem grew restless as he dreamt of the day he was told of the child of Achilles, and its power.

_A bright light appeared in front of Mem while he was in his bed chamber one night._

_A strange sound came from the light, like someone was talking but the words couldn't be made out._

"_Who's there? Show yourself!" Mem demanded squinting to see into the light. _

_The light disappeared and a figure emerged in front of him. _

"_I am Ares." The man said._

"_The God of War? But what does the God of war want here?"_

"_I came to give you some information that you may find useful." Ares replied._

"_What would that be?" Mem asked._

"_I will tell you something that will help to rule and control the world. But before I tell you, you must agree to let me have control of your army, to let me call upon them, whenever I wish. Do we have a deal, King of Greece?" Ares proposed._

_Mem thought about this for a moment. He was a man who would do anything for power and glory, and would give up just about anything to get it. After a moment of silence he said, "Very well, I will let you call on my army whenever you wish. Now what information do you have for me that could help me rule the world?"_

"_There is a child. The child of the one you call Achilles."_

"_Wait a minute. Achilles never had a child."_

"_Oh but he did, King."_

"_When? Where is this child?"_

"_Do you remember the battle Greece waged on Troy?" Ares asked, Mem nodded and Ares continued, "During the battle, Achilles met a Trojan princess, whom he rescued from the savages of your army. During the time they were together, they fell in love, and produce a child. Not long after the war was over, this woman gave birth to a child. This child, like Achilles, was given a gift, a gift that can help you to rule to world."_

"_What? You can't be serious!" Mem paused for a moment then said, "Then this child is in Troy now?"_

"_Yes, but that is all the information I will give you. The rest you must find out on your own. Until we meet again, King of Greece." With that said, Ares vanished in a puff of smoke and the bright light surrounding him faded and disappeared, leaving Mem standing there thinking about his new found knowledge._

Mem woke up as the sun started to shine through the window. After breakfast he went to the throne room.

"What do you want to do about the children from Troy, My Lord?" Joseph asked him as he sat on the throne.

"Bring them to me." Mem instructed.

When Joseph returned, he had two other guards, one had Alix and the other had Anton.

Mem approached Anton unsheathing his sword.

"Now boy, I want to know, what is your gift? What kind of power do you have that can take over the world of men?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Anton asked confusedly.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy. I know about you, about your gift. He Gods themselves told me. Now tell me or I will kill your friend here." He said pointing his sword at Alix's throat. She tried to pull away from it but the guard was holding her too tightly.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know what the Gods told you but I don't have any special power." Anton said.

"Are you or are you not the son of Achilles?" Mem asked, his voice starting to sound annoyed.

"Achilles? No, I am the son of Paris and Helen." Anton said.

"Ares! You lied to me! You will regret crossing my path." Mem yelled to the ceiling.

With no waring a voice thundered through the room.

"MEM YOU ARE A FOOL!" A bright light suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Ares. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"You are a foolish man, King. Don't you see that this boy is telling the truth? He _is_ the child of Paris and Helen."

"What? But you told me Achilles son was born to a Trojan Princess. There was one other boy, but he was too old to be who you said he was."

"No, King. I simply told you that Achilles had a child. I did not state if it was a boy or a girl." Ares explained.

"Then it must be you," Mem said pointing at Alix. She looked up at him, trying not to look as scared as she felt. "You are the child of Achilles?"

"Well done, King. You have found the child I speak of, although it took you long enough." I look forward to getting my part of the deal, when next we meet, King of Greece. Ha ha ha." Just as suddenly as it appeared, the light disappeared and Ares was gone.

"What was that?" Joseph asked.

"That was our answer." Mem replied. "Now, what to do with you." He said to Anton. "You know what; I think I'll kill you."

"What?" Anton said.

"No!" Alix said at the same time.

They both tried to struggle free of their captors as Mem lifted his sword. Alix was struggling as hard as she could and got out of the guard's grip. As she moved away from him, he grabbed her by the arm and tried to pull her back; she kicked him in the leg and ran towards the guard who was holding Anton. She pushed the guard as hard as she could. He lost his footing and fell to the floor, taking Anton with him. Mem didn't have any time to stop himself before he stabbed Alix right in the stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

"Listen men." Paris said, "The first thing we need to do is clean up all the dead bodies, and give them a proper burial." The sun was rising over the city of Troy, showing the death the Greeks had brought to them. "Anton and Alix are missing. I need you to keep an eye out for them, chances are they are hiding. And take down the names of any one that may be missing."

While Paris was instructing his men, Briseis, Helen, Andromache and Astyanax send the people who were down at the escape tunnel, back to their homes. When they had seen them off, they went up to the meeting room, where they waited for Paris.

When Paris had finished instructing his men, he went up to the meeting room. The others were there waiting for him.

"Did you find them," Briseis asked when he entered.

"No."

"Did you check in the secret passageways?" Astyanax asked. "We used to play in them when we were little, they could have hidden in there. The Greeks would never have been able to find them."

"No, we haven't. We should do that now, let's go." Paris said. When they got to one of the secret doors that lead to the passageways, Astyanax opened it and went inside, followed by Paris. They searched the passageways, but they were empty.

"They're not here." Paris said to the others as the exited.

"The Greeks must have taken them then. Where else could they be?" Helen asked.

"I don't know, they could be out in the city somewhere, but I don't see how they could have gotten out of the palace without being seen." Paris said, trying to sound hopeful.

As they were walking back to the meeting room, a small boy ran around the corner, calling out Paris' name.

"Who are you?" Paris asked.

"My name is Jed. I told Alix the Greeks were coming. She told me to stay in her room while she told you, but then she never came back." He said in a panic. "I was looking out the window and saw the Greeks were leaving, so I climbed out the window to try and find my family. As I was climbing down the wall, I saw the Greeks at the dock. They were taking Alix and Anton onto their boats. I tried to find you before but I couldn't see you anywhere."

"What? We have to get them back." Briseis cried.

"Are you sure?" Paris asked.

"Yes."

"You have to get them back, Paris." Helen said. "They could be killed."

"Alix doesn't know she is the one they want." Briseis said, "Anton will try to protect her, and they'll kill her, thinking Anton is the one they want."

"Yes. And when they find out that Anton is not the one they want either, they will kill him too." Helen added.

"I'll assemble the army. We will sail at sunset." Paris said.

"I'm coming with you." Astyanax said.

"Are you sure? I don't know if your mother…" Paris was cut off.

"I think he needs to go," Andromache said. "Besides, I doubt he will stay if I said he should."

"OK. We will go and get the men ready then." Paris said to Astyanax.

They went down to the city. The men had finished cleaning up the dead bodies and were starting to bury them. Families of the dead were helping to dig the graves of their loved ones. The captain of the army came up to Paris as he and Astyanax approached.

"My Lord, we haven't found any signs of Anton or Alix." He said.

"The Greeks have them." Paris said. "A boy saw them taking them onto their ships."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going after them. I need your men to be ready by sunset."

"Yes, of course, My Lord."

"What about everyone else? Has anyone reported anyone missing?" Paris asked him.

"No. Everyone is accounted for. Although, a lot are dead." He said looking over at the graves.

"I suppose it is a good thing that everyone is here." Astyanax said. "I want to stay and help with the graves."

"Yes, I will too." They worked all morning, and by noon, all the dead had been buried Paris, Astyanax and the captain of the army, Paul, went back to the palace to prepare the boats and soldiers for sail. About an hour before sunset, the army arrived at the palace so they could get their armour and weapons. They all said goodbye to their loved ones, and boarded the ships. Astyanax hugged his mother goodbye, and Paris said goodbye to Helen and Briseis.

"Don't worry. We will get them back, I promise." He said to them, "Greece will pay."

They Trojan army sailed off towards the horizon as the people stood on the shore, and in the city, watching the army leave.


End file.
